Time
by Stewie2kill
Summary: YAOI! InuXMiro. Continuation Story from Truths. When The clock resets itself, what are the results? What kind of emotional impact will it have on Inuyasha or Miroku, and what kind of Curse awaits those that defeat the holder of Evil? Find out in Time.
1. The Destruction of a Barrier

----. Time .----

-Chapter One-

.::++-The Destruction of a Barrier-++::.

"Inuyasha now!", Kagome yelled at the hanyou form lying on the ground.

"I know Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled back slowly getting up and wielding the Tetsaiga high in the air at the demon that now stood before him.

It was raining and drenching him to the bone, making him shiver with a sickly feeling. He looked at the sickly spider demon that was crouching not a few yards away from him. It was Naraku whose body was painted upon the background of a grey and darkening skyline. The surrounding late summer woods swaying against the shapes. He looked at Naraku as Naraku looked back with evil huge red eyes. They were in a very small clearing in the middle of the East feudal Japanese woodlands.

He jumped high into the air and bore down upon the enormous beast, wielding the enormous fang above his head. He was going to hit him straight in the mark upon his back. However not a few feet from Naraku, Inuyasha was suddenly stuck in mid air.

"What the…!", Inuyasha spat hanging in mid air.

He sat in mid air and watched Naraku turn below him.

"Wind Tunnel!", A young monks voice called out from behind him.

"Miroku no!" Inuyasha Yelled at the man, "He's got Samiyosho all around him! You could die!"

However Inuyasha was cut off from speaking before he could talk anymore by a searing pain running up his spine and into his heart. Inuyasha had to resist the urge to scream. The pain shot up through his heart and into his lungs making him fight for breath. Every breath he took set his insides on fire and every pulse of his slowing heartbeat made him feel as though he was about to puke. His heart was steadily slowing and his eyes were fogging as his lungs slowly took in a last breath. He was going to die. He was going to die at the hands of a demon that had haunted his dreams since the day he first heard the name. He suddenly felt himself drop onto the ground and felt life draining away.

"Inuyasha!" the words came from a young girl's throat. But it seemed so far off.

"Kagome…", Inuyasha stammered, "I'm sorry."

Inuyasha had no more life within him and he felt his body relax as what little human life he had exited him.

"Inuyasha! Inuyasha!!", Kagome yelled at the lifeless looking form lying on the grass in front of the full-demon Naraku.

Suddenly almost as swift as a hand to the face Inuyasha screamed out in pain as his heart started to race suddenly and his breathing increased. His body was thrown into a ring of intense pain. His eyes drifted over the young girl through a red haze. He smelt blood, he wanted it. He lunged at the girl and heard a scream that stopped him dead in his tracks. He knew that scream. His eyes drifted back and the red haze cleared a little as he looked at the girl in front of him.

"Ka…Kag…", Inuyasha tried to say shaking his head a little. But he was cut off as Naraku shocked him from behind again by raising a gigantic claw and pointing it at the hanyou on the ground in front of him.

His eyes bloodied over again but this time instead of turning on Kagome he turned upon Naraku. Inuyasha stared hungrily at him in the eyes with a malicious smile spreading across his mouth showing his huge lower fangs. Naraku looked back, unable to show much emotion in his demon-form. Inuyasha could sense slight fear though and licked his lips at the very pleasuring thought of it. He ran fast at Naraku and jumped with outstretched claws.

There was a demonic scream as flecks of black blood splattered upon Inuyasha's face. It coated his hair and lips, which he licked slowly, savoring the taste of fresh blood. He sensed movement behind him and jumped into the air twisting to see what it was. He smiled as he saw that the beast was still alive. He lunged upon Naraku who now had a large gash on his side that was bleeding quite profusely. He landed on its back and plunged his hand into the scar and ripped, peeled, and tore. He had ripped almost the entire back of the beast before it finally dropped to the ground silently bleeding, not moving. There was a small silence as the others who watched in horror awaited confirmation for his death.

Sure enough nothing moved but the trickling blood running down all sides of the demon that was slowly deteriorating. Inuyasha hopped down off of the back of the beast and walked towards the others. He was at first walking steadily but as he neared the group the wind blew the hair out of his eyes for a few seconds and tears shown upon a once happy face…

"Inuyasha!", kagome asked as he stopped slightly doubled over in front of Kagome, the black blood stained hair still hiding his face.

Inuyasha Stood hunched over in front of the group who were still stunned by what they had just witnessed. Sango in her demon slayer outfit stood by Kirara. Miroku was next to Sango still clenching his fist to prevent from releasing a Kazaana that may or may not have disappeared. Shippou was hiding his face in Kagome's hair who was presently looking at him. They all seemed to be waiting for something and stood stunned and quiet, waiting for Inuyasha's response.

Suddenly Inuyasha dropped to the ground, his body exhausted from the pain. He could finally die if he should. He could die in peace. Miroku could be happy and live a life now. Kagome and him could go live together and Sango could finally rebuild her life. Inuyasha breathed a sigh of relief as sleep and darkness washed over his cut up and aching body. It was all over.

-.T.-  



	2. New News, New Wounds, and Similar Prblms

Hey folks! It's time for Chapter 2! Remember that this is a Sequel to Truths so if you haven't read it you WILL BE LOST! So if you haven't done so and/or are aching for a good Inuyasha/Miroku fic when it comes to my archive/style then please check it out!!! It's under my authored stories! For more updates on all of my Writing and other events that may delay stories or other works, please visit my Fanfic Site, S2KFanfics which is now Google-able. Simply type in 'S2K Fanfics' in the search bar! It's the first option labeled -Fanfics by Stewie2kill- . Enjoy this next chapter! P.L.U.R.Stewie2kill "rave on"

-Chapter 2-

_"New news, New Wounds, and Similar Problems"_

Sunlight poured over the ground of a distant field and fresh air wafted into his nose. Inuyasha rolled over and nearly yelped from the pain. he wished he hadn't tried because now his side hurt like hell.

"You Baka!" said a voice of an old women coming from behind him, "Ye wounds haven't healed completely yet!"

Inuyasha smiled to himself as he recognized the old women's voice.

"So I see you haven't died yet Kaede", Inuyasha smirked as he rolled over again, only cautiously this time as to ensure no more pain would come of it.

"Of course not Inuyasha", she said as Inuyasha caught her gaze standing at the door facing carrying a small bowl of water and a few cloths, "after all I have to look after your sorry ass".

Inuyasha frowned a little at her words eyeing the water bowl in her hands. Surely he wasn't injured that badly, besides it couldn't have been that long since their defeat of Naraku. Inuyasha's eyes widened a little as Kaede set the water bowl down beside him.

"Kaede! What became of Naraku", Inuyasha asked watching the woman set a cloth to soak in the water bowl, "Is he still alive?!"'

Kaede turned and looked at him intensely.

"You listen carefully to my words Inuyasha, for what I am about to tell you may disturb you a little."

Inuyasha was a little disturbed by the very mention of the word in itself but nevertheless he nodded his head in a silent agreement to continue wondering all the while what could possibly disturb him with all of what he had seen over the years.

"Naraku is dead, that is true…", she said a little uneasy, "but…"

Kaede paused as if trying to ponder how she could put what she was about to say into words. Inuyasha was growing impatient all the while and grew angry.

"But what old woman, it's not like that's a bad thing or anything right".

Kaede who seemed to have gotten slightly lost in thought seemed to snap back instantly to what she was saying and turned her head from the water bowl to look out a nearby window.

"But there is another problem on the fore front now", she said looking out the window.

Inuyasha frowned slightly at her words.

"Let me guess…", Inuyasha started, "It involves me."

She turned to look at him smiling with her patched eye.

"Yea we believe so, but ye not worry about it now"

She turned back to the bowl and picked up the wet cloth. Inuyasha looked at it frowning again.

"I'm not going to receive any of your healing either…" he said, "in about a day or so my demon blood will kick in."

She smiled and packed the bowl and water up knowing all to better how fruitless an attempt it was to argue over the matter of Inuyasha's health. She got up and walked out the door as Inuyasha's gaze followed her. How long _had_ he been out? Inuyasha pondered for a minute but then decided it wasn't worth his already drifting mind. He wondered what the other threat was and it seemed that even as the morning light-rays poured through the slats of the nearby windows of the healing room his thoughts of wonder carried his hanyou mind into the realm of sleep.

.T.  



	3. Recollection

Hey guys, sorry abou the wait. I waited a week too late to post chapter 3. Homework and social events have kept me away from my computer. Anyways, without further adieu here is the third chapter of Time. P.L.U.R.

Stewie2kill

Chapter 3

-Recollection-

He woke later that night in a slightly dazed state. He had barely any recollection of what had happened that morning or in the previous days. It was dark around him and slightly chilly. He was trying to remember what had happened to him. All could remember were his dreams, however his dreams were weird, wait! What had he dreamt about? He thought back hard sitting bandaged on a small, well covered bed.

He thought back hard.

"Hmmm…", he wondered aloud

All he could remember was a river bend at night. It was actually a rather beautiful scene in itself being that the moonlight was falling on the trees and the fireflies were glowing pretty brightly casting upon him, the peace and quiet engulfing him like a comforting mothers arm.

He must have drifted off to sleep yet again because he was suddenly awoken by a shuffle of footsteps outside the door. Inuyasha sat up and found that he was indeed not nearly as sore as he had been before. Not to surprised, he walked to the door in nothing but bandages and a pair of underwear. There was moonlight glinting through the cloth doors and their shadows of breezy, moving trees looked especially peaceful but was still somewhat spooky all the same especially when looking at it from behind the doors.

He placed one hanyou hand on the doors side ready to pull it aside and tell whoever it was to shut the hell up when all of a sudden, before he could pull it aside it opened and he found himself staring at the face of a young monk just a little shorter than him.

"Inuyasha", Miroku stammered not seeming to care that the hanyou was dressed half naked, "We need to talk…"

Inuyasha was slightly embarrassed to be standing half dressed in front of Miroku. Even though the two had bathed in the same hot spring before it seemed to be different now, though, Inuyasha couldn't see why but nevertheless it couldn't be helped as he blushed and followed the young monk to a pair of nearby chairs and sat down motioning to the confused hanyou to come sit with him.

"Miroku?", Inuyasha asked sitting beside him.

Miroku seemed to be under a lot of stress and appeared as though he was nearly on the edge of a breakdown. The young monk was just looking into space as the hanyou became more and more worried.

"Miroku?!", Inuyasha asked yet again.

Miroku turned his head to reveal a slightly sad expression upon his face that Inuyasha was sure was not meant top show up. His magnificent hair was shining in the moonlight that poured through a few slats of a window that was located somewhere in the ceiling.

"Inuyasha…", Miroku said a little airily...

Inuyasha saw something inside of the young man just then but he wasn't sure what it was. Was it need? But what did he want? Wait! That dream! Inuyasha felt his head come alive with images. Miroku did want something and that dream… what was wrong…

Inuyasha yelled as his mind filled with the recognition of what had happened.

"Inuyasha?", Miroku questioned a little louder than usual, "What's wrong… Inuyasha… Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha was down on the ground no longer yelling rather crouching on his hands and knees, his long silvery hair was draped in untidy strands along the bandages that cover only half of his bare back. Inuyasha now knew what had happened. He saw the dream for what it was and the fact that not only had the dream actually happened it had also proved a turning point in his life away from sadness and torment.

"Inuyasha?", Miroku asked squatting down to the half dressed hanyou on the floor . Inuyasha's bangs covered his eyes and almost his mouth making the young monk very worried, however as he bent down a little more he heard the soft wispy breathes of the man in front of him. he was crying! Inuyasha was crying!

"Inuyasha…", Miroku cautiously questioned, "Are you ok?".

Inuyasha remained silent for the most part because he knew Miroku did not remember, he knew he did not remember what had happened that night on the banks of the creek. He wished and longed to be held again. Inuyasha tensed as he felt a cloth covered hand lay softly upon his back.

"Inuyasha can I help?", Miroku asked timidly trying not to hurt the beautiful form in front of him.

Inuyasha tensed and felt his knees and arms tremble as words slipped through his lips that he wasn't sure he wanted to say.

"Love…"

With these words Inuyasha took what strength he had and through himself into the mans arms knocking him onto the nearby bed.

"Inuyasha!", Miroku said slightly puzzled and surprised,

Inuyasha was clinging onto his chest, still in nothing but some of his cream colored undergarments which held loosely in the clear and humid night. He looked up at the man and then promptly buried him self under the folds of the monks clothing quickly after doing so.

"I guess I can help after all then huh?", he said still surprised but suddenly smiling a little and a lot more accepting of what was happening than Inuyasha had expected.

Inuyasha felt safe lying there in his arms. The heat from each others bodies was lulling him back to sleep and the gentle sound of the monks faint heart beat through his folded cloths sending his mind blank.

Miroku stroked though Inuyasha's hair and murmured softly and quietly to Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, rest now after all you must be really tired after all of what you have been through".

Inuyasha needed no persistence in doing so and immediately closed his tired eyes and drifted off to sleeping, the other mans arms clasped around him and fingers running through his hair. Inuyasha felt many of the tensions of the previous fights and days drift away into sleep and restful dreams of surreal fields and Azul skies.

_Maybe this was ok, maybe just maybe this time, this time he could stay_…

.T.  



	4. Finally Healed

Hey. Yes well, this weekend it's a double shot for you guys as I failed to post the overdue chapter 3 last weekend. I haven't been in much of a writing mood right lately so the few chapter that I haven't released yet may not be completely well, I did start writing this back in my early days of writing so it isn't the best of the best, but I'm hoping to change that as I add on to it. So, anyways, onto chapter four! P.L.U.R.

Stewie2kill

Chapter 4

"Finally Healed"

Inuyasha woke the next morning to hear voices outside the small shacks door. Wait was he still lying on Miroku! The door to the shack suddenly opened and Kagome, Shippou and Sango walked in. Shippou laughing and looking at each other. The small kitsune who was perched on Kagome's shoulder spotted him and tugged her hair causing her to look around.

"Ouch, Shippou you know that hurts like…", But Kagome's voice trailed off as her eyes fell upon Inuyasha.

Inuyasha was turning red as her blank stare told him she saw something wrong. Miroku was under him, he knew it! That was why they were staring! It had to be… right?

"Inuyasha!", Kagome yelled at him, "Get some clothes on!".

Inuyasha was a little embarrassed to find that he was in point of fact still in his under wear almost naked but he was immensely relieved to find that the young monk was in point of fact, Not, under him. Inuyasha felt a huge weight lift from his chest and immediately questioned the others where his clothes actually were.

"They're right here Inuyasha", Kagome said holding out some red folds and a creamy colored under kimono.

"Uh thanks", he said awkwardly walking over to her and graciously accepting his garments, "I take it you washed them then?"

"Yea…", she said in answer watching Inuyasha struggle against what was left of his wounds to pull on his pants and kimono.

Inuyasha managed to throw on his pants and slipped on his creamy undershirt and next came the over shirt. Inuyasha slipped the red Fire Rat cloth over his head seeming to regain some of his swagger back with it on. Inuyasha turned eyeing Kagome.

"What?!", Kagome asked slightly taken aback at the expression upon the hanyou's face as he gazed intensely at her.

"You know what!", Inuyasha said with the slightest hint of annoyance in his otherwise persistent voice, "My sword! Tetsaiga! Where is Tetsaiga?"

"Oh!", She said a little relieved at the answer as if she had been expecting another problem, "We took the Sword to Totosai because it had a slight crack in it."

Kagome eyed the expression on Inuyasha's face, "Don't worry! You'll get it back in an hour or so, he assured us 50 fish if he didn't keep his word."

Inuyasha relaxed a little and walked over to the door past the group and for the first time in several months looked out upon the place in which he had been staying to heal and rest. There was a small covered porch out front that was about 3 yards long and 6 feet wide. He looked around and spotted a small three step stairway at the left end that led onto a sandy path. "That's odd", Inuyasha thought. Normally when you build a healing cabin of any sort you face its entry to the village but this was stretched upon the banks of a swamp and had a sandy pathway leading to and from the village to the backside of the hut.

Kagome walked up behind Inuyasha in the doorway.

"Kagome, where are we?", Inuyasha asked suddenly uncomfortable at the sight he saw in the swamp.

"So you see it", She said evoking a slight growl from Inuyasha, "the swamp is Naraku's Castle, or what's left of it."

"Keh…", Inuyasha said and twitched a little, "So it was under our noses the whole time, right here behind Kaede's village".

Inuyasha turned to Kagome and saw the others behind her cleaning the place up a little and Shippou was having the utmost delight in a small ball he found on the floor. Inuyasha focused his attention more on Kagome though.

"Kagome…", Inuyasha said in a questioning tone, "Where is Miroku, I gotta talk to him".

"He's eating in the tea house in the village unless I am mistaken", She said

Sango suddenly got up from cleaning up a little and came over to them holding in her arms a few rags that had been used.

"Womanizing again would be a more correct definition I believe", Sango said looking at the two in the doorway

Kagome looked at her with a look of slight surprise on her face, "Why not go talk to him then Sango, after all, you are his loved one and he'd most likely obey if you ask him to stop."

"Psh…", she said eying Inuyasha with her next words, "Not anymore, he had gotten to that point but now he seems more uptight; like he is looking at someone else."

Kagome glanced questioningly at Sango who was looking at Inuyasha who wore a slightly innocent expression on his face. He wasn't quite sure if kagome saw it but he was certain that there was a slight glare underneath those brown eyes of hers. Inuyasha broke the uncomfortable eye contact and walked out the door and down then steps onto the sandy lane looking behind him at the rooftops and broken support beams floating amongst the Cypress knees and dirty waters. He shivered a little, that place gave him the absolute creeps he thought as he turned the corner into the small wooded clearing that led over a small wooden bridge and into the village…

.T.  



	5. The Truth in Time

A/N: Yo guys, long time no see eh? Well that's due to the unreasonable ammount of stuff that I have had going on in my life right lately. It seems as though I dont really have much time to simply sit down and enjoy writing anymore because I always have someone calling me or bugging me. Frankly it anoys me but, hey, what the heck can a guy do? Anyways, I'm sorry that it took so long for this to come out. Look for Rain to come out soon as well, it's another Original oneshot that I wrote in class. It's simply awaiting typing and editing. Remember to check my site out for all the updates and everything so far, the link is in my profile. CHEERS! P.L.U.R. Stewie2kill 

-Chapter 5-

"The Truth in Time"

"Miroku!", A young girl screamed grasping onto the monks robes as he drank and ate.

Inuyasha heard the screams and knew exactly where to go from there on several other terms he was sure he heard included "Master Miroku!", "I Love you" and even the most Popular that he knew came straight from the monks mouth, "Will you bear my children?". He threw open a small bamboo curtain from a large hut and peered inside looking around trying to find Miroku.

"Inuyasha!", A voice called out from his left. There sitting amongst several women was the monk, "Come, Come Sit!". He motioned to a clear side of him to his right.

"Keh…", Inuyasha spat as he walked over to where the man sat and plopped himself beside the monk. He found it slightly awkward at that time to be sitting next to Miroku and it seemed even more awkward because of the previous night if it hadn't been a dream. Inuyasha had to admit that the strangeness was, in itself, enough to prove that it had been a dream. Inuyasha was fairly certain though that it hadn't been and felt himself becoming aware that he was turning red.

"Inuyasha, your blushing", Miroku pointed out in front of the girls who began to giggle slightly. Inuyasha looked away from the monk and found himself nose to nose with a girl. He whirled his head back around to Miroku and found another girl. There were girls all around him crowded in a circle!

"EARS!", they all yelled and began pouncing him.

Inuyasha yelled and was immediately crushed by a torrent of hands and tackling.

"Oof!", he yelled as he hit the ground, "GET OFF OF ME!".

The girls quit touching and got up looking slightly disappointed and walked away from the two men in the corner and back to their breakfasts while others exited.

"You scared them away!" Miroku said gazing after a girl who walked out the door brushing the bamboo curtain across and away from her dark brown hair.

"Does it really matter anyways", Inuyasha said annoyed looking at Miroku's gaze at the now still curtain, "Besides who needs girls anyways, they are pushy, commanding, and always trying to get your full attention!"

Miroku tore his gaze away from the curtain to look at Inuyasha intensely. Inuyasha knew what it must have sounded like to him but he couldn't have cared less, after all, for all he knew he wasn't sure himself if he had truly meant it to sound like that. Miroku closed his eyes and turned away looking at a scroll hanging in the corner of the room smiling.

"Yea I guess your right", he agreed much to the dismay of the butterflies in Inuyasha's stomach, "Most are but some aren't."

"Your referring to Sango am I correct", Inuyasha asked looked ahead and out a small window opposite them in the large room.

"Not so much anymore", he said gazing into the distance and what seemed to be out the same window Inuyasha was looking out, "I'm losing interest in Sango and Kagome isn't an option because you have her."

Inuyasha wasn't sure or not but he was sure he could almost just detect a hint of sorrow in his last words. Miroku sighed a little and rested his chin in his palms staring into space, or at the girls, Inuyasha wasn't to sure where his general viewing was right now.

"Kagome is an annoyance", he said still gazing out the window at a breeze that ruffled the leaves on a tree that appeared to be just outside the window he was looking out. The breeze was causing small glints of sunlight to reflect into his eyes off of the waxy leaves.

"Point in truth is that I really don't like Kagome and I'm guessing you don't really either.", Inuyasha said adding a little caution in his words as to tell Miroku to stay back.

The monk smiled while looking out the window and chuckled a little and shook his head in his palms, "No I don't like Kagome, you needn't worry Inuyasha", He paused slightly and then added, "Actually I like someone else, but I think we both know who that is."

Miroku turned his head in his palms and looked at the stiffly posed Inuyasha and smiled, the glints of sunlight from the leaves of the tree outside were gleaming and dancing around on his dark purple hair making his boyish grin seem all the more charming.

Inuyasha was stiff and had severe butterflies in his stomach as he watched Miroku and felt his eyes graze over his smooth mysterious face. He suddenly became quite aware of the fact that he was staring.

Miroku looked away again and closed his eyes and softly chuckled, "Your blushing again Inuyasha".

Inuyasha's eyes widened a little and blushed more before, quite quickly, turning his gaze to the near wall and muttered, "Keh…"

Miroku just chuckled again.

Inuyasha sat there for quite awhile until he could catch his breath again and calm down.

"Miroku", Inuyasha suddenly said again still looking away.

"hn?", the monk turned his head in his palms again to look at the figure of Inuyasha, "What is it?".

"Kaede came to visit me a few days ago and said that there was something else worse than Naraku but she never told me what it was that was supposed to be worse", Inuyasha said glancing back at Miroku.

Miroku slowly sat upright again and began taking a sip of his tea.

"It's a curse…", he said speaking like the old knowledgeable Miroku Inuyasha knew.

"A curse?", Inuyasha repeated in a questioning tone, "what's it for?"

"It states that darkness will envelope the land and destruction and chaos will be brought about after peace is instilled unless the power two is brought together", Miroku said while looking into the distance, "What we don't know is what it means…but we do know that someone, or something, is supposed to try and stop us from being happy."

"Well peace has been instilled because of Naraku's downfall but what will instill the darkness?", Inuyasha said knowledgably looking back out the window, "and what's more weird is this "Power of Two", it could mean two stones or two swords like Tetsaiga and Tensaiga…".

Inuyasha sighed and leaned against the wall that was behind him and closed his eyes, "It could be anything for all we know I guess".

Miroku nodded his head and made a noise in agreement and then stood up grabbing his nearby walking stick which had been propped against the wall.

"Hey! Miroku where are you going?", Inuyasha questioned leaning against the wall and opening one eye as the mans shadow fell on him.

"The others are probably getting ready to go out and travel some more.", he said answering Inuyasha's inquiry.

Inuyasha nodded and got up as well, "I'll clean up, you go on ahead and talk with the others and find out what we're doing…".

Miroku nodded and went on ahead moving the bamboo quilt aside and spraying a momentary stream of light onto the wooden floor.

"Keh…", Inuyasha said picking up the bowls and utensils, "Curse… what rubbish"…


	6. Wounds and Sugar

A/N: Yea guys. I'm sorry for the half-hearted updates on my behalf. I should be hit and you guys have probably forgotten all about me and this story by now, but I'll try to update more often. My writing has gone downhill right lately due to a lack of time for me to think or enjoy the act of writing. Anyways, please bear with me as usual and definitely leave review comments because they let me know that you're still interested in hearing my stories. I love hearing from you guys; can't get enough. So anyways, love you guys, and I hope you enjoy this next installment in the Truths Series!!!

-CHAPTER 6-

"Wounds and Sugar"

Inuyasha was sitting on a grassy hillside that overlooked a giant grassy meadow watching the sun set. It was nearly night time and Inuyasha was eager for the sun to set. He always liked the night. Though he wasn't always sure why, he figured that it probably had something to do with the fact that no one bothered him and he could be left in peace to think upon the events of the day, but he wasn't too worried about it. He gazed intensely at the sun whose orange, arched top wasn't but a hair width away from the horizon.

"Grrrr, Damnit!", he growled egging the orange painted skies to go away and the stars he knew so well to return.

"What's the matter Inuyasha something wrong?", a young girls voice piped from behind him.

Great Kagome he thought, just what he needed. See this was why he wanted night to come he though to himself. So people like Kagome wouldn't come along to interrupt his serene thoughts with thoughts of worrying about what to say and mixed and confused feeling that he was still trying to figure out.

Inuyasha closed his eyes and took a deep breath before uttering, "No Kagome I'm just thinking."

"What about?", she said sitting beside Inuyasha, much to his displeasure and dismay.

"I really don't feel like I have to tell you that", he said keeping his eyes closed and bending over his head so that his silver hair fell over his eyes.

"Is it about Naraku?", she pressed on not getting the message.

Inuyasha remained silent growing irritated by the minute. This was why he had sworn off girls. They were always trying to get you to tell them what was on their mind or your opinion on something you had completely no interest in.

"Or maybe it's about something like that curse", she said still not getting the idea and pressing her chin into her hands looking out into the last little bit of the sunset.

Inuyasha lifted his head and turned to Kagome with a solemn expression on his face, "Do you ever shut up?"

Kagome got up with the sunlight hitting her hair causing a shadow to fall over her eyes masking all but gritted teeth. Inuyasha knew what was coming and simply turned around and closed his eyes waiting for the sit that he knew would come.

"I'm going home", she said

"Good!", he replied, "maybe now I can think in peace without people trying to get me to tell them my every thought and fancy.

She stomped off to the edge of a nearby forest that marked the border line between Kaede's village and the countryside and turned.

"Oh and by the way", she yelled, "SIT!"

Inuyasha's necklace glowed and he felt his face fly painfully into the familiar ground. He laid there in the indentation that his body had made in the ground for quite sometime. Why couldn't she just go away and leave him alone. Every time I decide to piss her off or try to shove her away she just simply yells sit and causes him to fly painfully into the ground. Inuyasha had been laying on the ground in his body indentation for a long time. He wasn't sure how long it actually was but his thoughts seemed to make every second last an hour, all he knew was that only a small orange glow from the mountains in the distance remained when he was finally disturbed by the shuffle of nearby feet that walked right up to him and stopped in front of his head.

"Kagome again?", a monks voice asked as though he didn't already no the answer.

Inuyasha lifted his head to meet the other mans feet, "naw! I just enjoy lying in a hole twenty-four seven".

Miroku laughed and bent down offering a hand to Inuyasha who took it slightly reluctantly and shivered in the cool night air as he got up from the warm spot in the earth where he had laid.

"Thanks", he said brushing the grass and pebble remains off of himself before looking back to Miroku.

"No problem", he said looking at the hanyou.

The sun had completely set by now and the stars had come out lighting up the skies with milky clusters of stars.

"Inuyasha I want to show you something", the monk said turning and walking away to the edge of the woods left of himself, "follow me…".

Inuyasha was puzzled at first but couldn't miss out on an opportunity to be alone with the monk, after all, he at least understood what he was talking about when he said anything and Inuyasha needed someone to talk to at this point in time.

Miroku led them to the edge of the woods where they met with a small, hardly noticeable pathway that led into the woods. Miroku stepped onto the path glancing back at Inuyasha to make sure that the hanyou was following him. They walked for a few minutes while Inuyasha shivered looking at the figure in front of him leading the way. Inuyasha caught himself staring at the monks magnificent hair and instead directed his attention to the blanket of trees all around them. The trees were acting like a dark canopy and blocking most of the moonlight from entering into the woods except for the occasional ray that slipped through a small branch or a hole in a leaf casing interesting, visible beams of white light all around them.

Inuyasha was shivering by now yet began to notice a small misty steam that was slightly warmer than the rest of the clear air and pleasantly glided over his chilled skin. Inuyasha's eyes widened as they turned a very small corner ahead of them around a very large oak and saw a small steamy rock pool. A hot spring! Inuyasha was excited at the sight of a welcoming warm bath. Feeling more grateful with every second Miroku stopped in front of him and led the hanyou over to a flat rock where they sat down side by side. Inuyasha was gazing around himself taking the sight in yet kept his eyes on the prize in front. they were underneath a small cliff and apparently in a small clearing. The quite large hot spring in front of him was surrounded by huge wall-like stones. There was only the occasional oak tree by the rocks or anywhere in the clearing and the beaten path widened a little and continued on curving in font of him and on back into the forest to his right, dwindling until it could no longer be seen due to the darkness.

"Your shivering Inuyasha", he said looking at Inuyasha's slightly trembling body and goose pimpled body.

Miroku took off his top kimono and wrapped it around the hanyou's shoulder's slowly, "There! That should warm you up a little".

Inuyasha was a little taken aback especially by the beauty of the monks exposed chest and back but settled down after a while and inhaled the smell of Miroku while closing his eyes. It was wonderful being wrapped in Miroku's cloth and he thought very seriously about just stealing the shirt every day from that point out. Inuyasha opened his eyes and lifted his head to look at Miroku.

"You wanted to talk?", he asked a little more freely than he would ask another person.

Miroku looked at him, eyes twinkling in the moonlight that beamed down upon them and his face soft and smiling. Miroku was starting to shiver a little himself but didn't let it show in his soft and moonlit, boyish face that was intriguing Inuyasha by the second.

"Now I never said that", he said grinning a little and shifting his body slightly to face Inuyasha's.

Inuyasha felt himself leaning back a little and put his arms out behind him to catch his body. Miroku was leaning in slightly and was now on his hands and knees leaning in on the form of the young hanyou. Inuyasha couldn't lean any farther back and the monk was but inches from his face, his sparkling eyes and shirtless body causing the hanyou's mind to go wild. Inuyasha closed his eyes as the monk leaned in more his breath tickling his face and slowly he pressed his lips on Inuyasha's own.

Miroku slid his upper lip upon the hanyou's lower and pulled away slightly grazing back upward. Inuyasha opened his mouth more and slowly began to kiss back. Their lips entwining and the tongues brushing each others lips. Inuyasha opened his own mouth as the monks tongue grazed his lips again slowly slid his tongue over the other mans. They deeply kissed for a little while before Inuyasha pulled back and Miroku, hesitant but understanding, did the same.

"Miroku…", Inuyasha said questioningly still leaning back and looking at the form that was crouched in front of him, "What's going on?"

Miroku was silent for a minute and then turned away from Inuyasha and stood up eyes still closed and leaving the puzzled and curious hanyou still leaned back on the stone seat. Miroku was looking out upon the steamy waters.

"Inuyasha I had a question I needed to answer", he said eyes closing.

"Question?", Inuyasha asked, "What question?".

Miroku sighed and began undoing his pants, "The same question you have been wanting answered".

Inuyasha was puzzled but shifted his body back over and stood up beside the monk looking out at the water.

Miroku looked over at Inuyasha, "Lets relax tonight…".

Inuyasha was stunned at first and his heart was beating. Did Miroku mean what he thought he meant? Inuyasha looked at Miroku's longing face and nodded smiling. If he meant what Inuyasha thought then perhaps tonight might not be wasted on the resting mind after all…

.T.

A/N: Much luff :3 meep.


	7. Pleasure Amongst the Equinox

A/N: So, schools hell ok. I've started two original stories and have many fanfics to work on, and unfortunatley have been suffering from a large mental block right lately, so thats why there's been a large gap in updates. Please forgiv me for that as Summer should render enough time to fix these troubles. However, I will be out for the first couple of weeks of June due to a part-time summer job at a local summer camp, so no writing happening there, but I will brainstorm. ANYWAYS, This chapter is 18+, you get it? EIGHTEEN AND OVER ONLY MATERIAL. I wrote this a while back and read over it just now fixing a bunch of stuffs, so I am fully aware of how sub-standard this scene is compared to my other stuff, like I said this is some of my more junior work. Anyways, Enjoy the material guys, and don't hesitate to comment back, I love getting any sort of reviews you have to offer.

-CHAPTER 7-

"Pleasure Amongst the Equinox "

Inuyasha followed Miroku over to the edge of the steamy water, his feet freezing on ground, wet from the steam and cooled by the night air. Miroku stood at the waters edge with his back turned to Inuyasha and then dropped his now loosely hanging pants to reveal his splendor. Inuyasha was in awe and had butterflies in his stomach as he watched the young monk

Slowly Miroku descended into the waters. Inuyasha began undoing his top kimono looking around to make sure that no one else was nearby. As he turned his head he took in the scene of a steamy landscape paved with trees and stones. The hanyou began undoing his pants and sniffed at the air. Nothing, there was nothing nearby. Feeling satisfied he turned back to the waters edge as if about to get in when, all of a sudden, a hand reached out of the water and latched on to Inuyasha's leg, pulling inward so as to thrust him into the water.

The hanyou lost his balance and fell into the warm water, giving him slight relief from the cold night air. He was filled with surprise and a natural instinct told him to kill whatever was threatening him. He had his hand raised about to slash whatever had pulled him in before suddenly he felt a pair of hot lips upon his own. Inuyasha relaxed as he smelt Miroku's scent and felt his familiar touch upon his hind head. The hanyou lowered his hand and parted his lips a little more to allow Miroku in, so as to give more freedom for his wandering mouth. Feeling the young monks tongue brush his lips sent shivers throughout Inuyasha's body and, slowly but surely, felt them descending to his lower body.

Miroku wandered his tongue and let it slide into the hanyou's mouth. He fought and twisted with the hanyou's tongue, enjoying the sensation for quite sometime.

Inuyasha bucked as Miroku climbed onto him, feeling himself slide over the young monk's slippery, hot stomach. He continued bucking a little more until he heard Miroku moan. Inuyasha smiled a little enjoying a small amount of dominance of once. The monk thrusted a little trying to hit the hanyou's hard flesh with his own. When they finally did clash both men let out long moans and bucked more.

Miroku pressed his lips to Inuyasha's again, the heat slowly boiling between the two. Inuyasha lunged back but instead got nothing.

"Wha…?", The hanyou said a little breathless in response to receiving nothing but steamy air.

"Shhh, Inuyasha…" Miroku said crouching over him in the shallow warm water.

Miroku bent his head over and touched his hot lips to Inuyasha's bare chest. Inuyasha gave a slight sigh of ecstasy as he felt the monk flutter a few open mouth kisses upon his chest. Slowly the hanyou's sighs gradually turned into moans as Miroku moved his lips to Inuyasha's thighs and kissed.

"Mir…oku…", Inuyasha managed to say.

Inuyasha slowly began bucking ever so slightly as Miroku started dragging his tongue down again. There was a brief second in time when Inuyasha honestly believed he was about to break, but, he had not felt anything yet, as he was soon found out. Miroku dragged his tongue slowly over Inuyasha's hardness, retrieving a loud burst of air and moan.

"Wha..", he gasped as the monk ran his tongue to the tip and began kissing him vigorously, "wh, wha, what are you…doing?".

There was no response except for a sharp intake of breath from Inuyasha as kisses turned into sucks. Breathing heavily and gasping at every intake of breath Inuyasha hardly had to buck at all, seeing as how the monk seemed to be taking care of that job all by himself.

Miroku was enjoying it and Inuyasha could tell, he began changing his pattern, taking momentary breaks and releasing all pressure. All Inuyasha could do was simply lay helplessly as the monk relieved him of an undeniable lust, pent up for what seemed like ages in his chest. Inuyasha could slowly feel himself break as his pleasure peaked and Miroku began slowing down a little. There was a long drawn out moan as Inuyasha's amber eyes, which had previously been squinted shut, slowly relaxed.

Inuyasha felt as if he were being lifted up, he was in heaven, this time there was no mistaking who he wanted; who he needed for all time. All the times he had kissed Kagome, all the times he had hugged her, snuggled her, comforted her, None of those times did he feel as strong an emotional bond as he did right now with the monk. It was curious and puzzling to his fragile mind and he sought for the answers rapidly, but gave up as he sank into the warmth of the water around him which had previously felt like hot bath water now felt cold against his sweating skin. from both condensed steam and pleasured sweat.

Slowly he felt himself being drawn up out of his sleeping slumber by two firm and gentle hands as he was pulled into a deep kiss by Miroku. The prayer beads on Miroku's Right hand rubbed lightly across his back, deriving small shudders as they hit tensed muscles. Truly, Inuyasha thought as he lost himself in the deepness of his stolen breath; surely, it wasn't wrong to love, just once more.

.T.  



	8. The Beginning of All Ends

A/N: MEEP, now onto the romance and drama of the situation. You guys get two chapters for being patient. Thanks for sticking with me guys, I love you all.

-CHAPTER 6-

"The Beginning of All Ends"

Birds chirped in the nearby woods while two thick beams of soft morning sunlight poured gently onto the face of a sleeping hanyou. One amber eye opened in the sunlight.

_Where am I, he thought_

Slowly both eyes opened as the hanyou got up and looked around. He was in a small shack and apparently had been sleeping on the ground in just the right position so that the sunlight beamed in on him.

_Probably a shed or something, no way this is big enough to even be considered a home!_, He thought looking around at the incredibly unkempt size and structure of the ram shackled building that he was in.

"Good Morning Inuyasha", a soft voice from behind him called, "Sleep well?"

Inuyasha turned to find himself staring at a fully clothed Miroku standing just above him smiling, staff in hand. But, wait, LAST NIGHT! Inuyasha panicked and looked down, to find that he was clothed in his white under garments.

"Are you going to sleep all day?", Miroku said bending over and extending a soft hand towards Inuyasha.

Inuyasha slowly remembered the past nights affairs and blushed hardly. Miroku bent down and looked at Inuyasha hardly, purple eyes sparkling with concern he spoke with soft words.

"Is something wrong?"

Inuyasha stared at him before moving upwards to a sitting position, stretching a fake smile across his lips to show a little fang, eyes sparkling mischievously.

"Oh come on Miroku you cant tell me you don't remember last night, why wouldn't I be tired?".

Miroku's face suddenly became puzzled and intense.

"Last night?", he questioned, "nothing happened last night, just an ordinary night, do you remember differently?".

Suddenly Inuyasha was hit, like a smack on the face.

_He doesn't remember! He doesn't remember anything?!_

"But… but…", Inuyasha stammered, "last night and the other night!".

"Other night?", Miroku puzzled, "What other night?".

"Tuesday, you came and got me in the middle of the night and I… I…", Inuyasha stammered a little and blushed slightly.

"Uhmmmm…", Miroku paused, "Tuesday hasn't happened yet.".

"What!", Inuyasha spat jumping up in anger, "What do you mean "_Tuesday hasn't happened yet"_!"

"I mean exactly what I said, Tuesday hasn't happened yet.", Miroku said unbending and standing up.

This wasn't happening! He…he… he loved Miroku…then…why…

Inuyasha's eyes slowly widened as something Miroku had said to him came rushing back…

"_a curse that states that darkness will envelope the land and destruction and chaos will be brought about after peace is instilled unless the power two is brought together, but we don't know what it means, however, we do know that there are supposed to be those who try to stop us from correcting the curse…just like our struggle with Naraku"_

_Could this be the effects of that someone who was trying to stop us from ending the curse?_

_No! this wasn't happening! It wasn't! no, no, no…NO!_

Slowly Miroku turned and walked towards the door, pushing it aside and leaving Inuyasha behind.

Inuyasha's world was melting away, turning to white,

"NO! NO! NO! Don't… NO! Don't leave me!", Inuyasha yelled. But even as he did he couldn't hear himself or anything, slowly he felt the corners of his eyes burn and his throat become increasingly tight. Slowly he ran after Miroku into the white nothingness, but even as he did he got nowhere.

"NO! NO! NO, NO!"

"Inuyasha! Inuyasha! Wake up!...Wake up!"

Slowly Inuyasha felt himself falling from his white world drifting back to the world he knew. Opening his eyes he looked through the tears in his eyes to find himself staring at the watery outline of a very worried Kagome, Sango, Shippou, and Miroku.

"Wh…wh…", Inuyasha stammered.

"Are you ok Inuyasha?", Kagome looked at him fiercely and worriedly.

"I…I…", Inuyasha felt an unstoppable wave of tears about to rush over him. "Yea, I'm fine."

"Are you sure?", Kagome asked worriedly making a move to comfort the seemingly pained hanyou from his horrible nightmare.

"I'm fine! Don't touch me!", he spat looking around, trying to discern the situation he was in now.

Inuyasha jumped up and started to head towards the door, ignoring the very hurt look on Kagome's face.

"Inuyasha!", a firm voice called, gluing him somehow to his spot, "I think you need to come with me!".

"Miroku!", Inuyasha turned and faced an approaching monk who looked very serious, "Not now!".

"Inuyasha", Suddenly Miroku's voice grew softer, and more understanding. Inuyasha was slowly getting a little weaker at the softness in his voice, his body and mind Giving in, giving up his angry, rage. Slowly Inuyasha made a nod in Miroku's direction who smiled slightly and nodded as well, starting to walk in his direction.

"Sango, Shippou, Kagome", Miroku said while putting a hand on the weakening hanyou, "Get Kaede and meet us back here in about thirty-minutes, I think it may have started".

"But, where are you…"

"Go!", Miroku said, his purple eyes turning to briefly sever the question the young school girl was about to ask.

"But…"

"NO! Now!", Miroku yelled leading the emotionally-unstable hanyou through the bamboo flap of a door, leaving the three stunned people behind with a small task and no answer as to where he and the other man were heading.

Inuyasha was being steered down the steps and away from the shack where they had been sleeping for the past few days. But Miroku wasn't steering him towards Kaede's hut instead he was steering him into the nearby thicket of woods. It was morning but it felt like afternoon. It was a pleasant day but very cloudy, probably likely to rain sometime soon. Slowly he and Miroku made their way on into the woods, until Miroku Stopped, leaving Inuyasha standing quietly and dumbstruck.

Inuyasha looked around his mind spinning._ What had happened, had last night happened at all?_. He wasn't too sure, he wasn't sure of anything. Maybe this was fate's way of telling him that his dreams were impossible, maybe this was a sign that he had to stop it now, _but_…

"Sit!", Miroku said motioning toward the ground as he obeyed his own command as well. Inuyasha complied almost as if it were Kagome who had said it.

"I want you to tell me EXACTLY what you saw, before you tell Kaede!".

Slowly Inuyasha's eyes filled with tears, trying to hide his face Inuyasha started to lift his robes to silently mop the tears from his eyes.

"Stop trying to hide your pain from me Inuyasha, haven't you figured it out yet, from now on, your problems are mine as well!"

"Mi…roku….",

Inuyasha looked back towards the monk, his soft face and eyes sparkling with concern and tension. Why? Why was this…happening to _him…_

"Inuyasha", Miroku said almost whisperingly as he moved forward putting a hand on his shoulder, "don't hide it, or, just like before, it might become a memory."

Slowly Inuyasha turned to face Miroku, before the monk pulled him into a soft embrace.

_Before? What had happened Before?_

Slowly an image came to Inuyasha along with a memory, casting a slight smile across the hanyou's face. A mossy tree base, the sound of the babbling summer waters, the glowing fireflies that seemed to hover at the very peacefulness of the night, then a new picture came into his mind, a picture that seemed to add on to the dream that he had had before. Slowly Miroku's face came into view, sitting beside him, soft words enchanting his mind, then…, what?

Inuyasha pulled out of the embrace at the black image that appeared in place of a memory he knew he was supposed to have.

"Miroku, have you been having the dream?"

The monk's eyes drifted uncertainly, his mouth apparently not wanting to respond to his brains command.

"The one about the bank side?", Miroku said cautiously, eyes darting slightly.

"Yes", Inuyasha replied, "that one".

Slowly Miroku's eyes drifted back to Inuyasha's, "I…I cant remember anything…".

"Neither can I…".

Miroku looked a little disappointed at these words but then answered a little quicker than Inuyasha was expecting.

"What happened last night…wasn't a dream Inuyasha, you drifted off to sleep so I dressed you and carried you back saying that you had collapsed from being so tired, but whatever dream you had, involved me didn't it."

Inuyasha nodded, the tension in the air growing.

"Then, it truly has…begun…"

.T.


	9. A Glimpse of Forgotten Regrets

A/N: NEW Chappy, w00t 0. Many more to come within very small amounts of time. yes, I know chapter eight is labeled chapter 6, I'm getting to that next. Chek my webpage out for more info! thanks you guys! Stewie2kill. -edit- the thing wont let me put a link to my web page so use the 'homepage' link in my profile to get there.

-CHAPTER 9-

"A Glimpse of Forgotten Regrets"

Inuyasha sat staring at the monk, dumfounded for several seconds before replying.

"Begun! What has?!"

Miroku looked back at Inuyasha, eyes full of concern.

"Inuyasha, I have known for quite sometime what the curse truly means by,_ The Power of Two,_ but I will not tell you because it is meaningless unless you figure it out for yourself."

Inuyasha sat, once again, dumfounded, his anger starting to rise.

"What do you mean, _you won't tell me!_

"Inuyasha, you have to understand that magic is not as easy as 1-2-3", Miroku said eyes sparkling maliciously as he moved slightly closer to Inuyasha with every other word.

Inuyasha suddenly felt his face growing hot and his muscles begin to tingle as the monk grew closer, "Tell me!".

"No!", Miroku said sitting directly in front of Inuyasha.

"Why!", Inuyasha insisted his anger rising even more as the tension between the two men grew even more.

"I told you!", Miroku said grabbing the hanyou's chin and looking into the sparkling, weak amber eyes of his companion, "You have...to figure it out... on your own!".

Miroku moved to the beat of his own words, slowly bringing the hanyou's lips to his own.

"Miroku..."

Inuyasha murmured as the monk brought their lips together, lightly pressing down, sending shivers down his spine. Seconds were turned to hours as shivers continuously pulsed down Inuyasha's back before the light kiss was broken.

"Understand Inuyasha, this truly is something you have to figure out for yourself, and in time, I have complete faith and confidence that you will indeed do so."

Inuyasha nodded before trying to shrug off the kisses effect, with no luck of course.

"We should get back," He said looking at Miroku's soft face, "if we don't, they might start to get ideas about us.".

Miroku nodded his body moving upwards before quickly bending over to offer the hanyou a hand, which Inuyasha gladly took.

Slowly Inuyasha got up and followed the man in front of him through the small rivulet that they had followed into the thicket. He still had no idea what the damn curse was about, and it was beginning to bug him. Was it really so bad that they couldn't tell him? If it involved him then he at least had the _right_ to know, right?

The broke free of the thicket and headed across the sodden grass covered from the previous night's dew and the newly drizzling rain which fell from the soft spun clouds that hung like wet cotton in the sky.

They reached the hut and Miroku lifted the flap and entered, shortly followed by Inuyasha, who had very quickly recovered physically and looked his usual, intense and serious self; though this was all merely an illusion for others, as his mental and emotional state at the time were very unstable.

Surrounded around the cooking fire in the center of the room sat Kagome, Sango, Shippou and Kaede. Inuyasha quickly took his seat at the side of Miroku who sat and motioned to Kaede swiftly, who began shuffling around inside of a bag to her side.

"Inuyasha," Kaede said as she appeared to find what she was looking for. "What you see before you may disturb you slightly."

Inuyasha felt himself start to laugh but quickly stifled it and waved the thought aside. Surely, after everything in his life, all the pain, heartache, and visions, there was hardly anything that would disturb him.

Kaede withdrew a small golden object from within the bag and passed it to Sango on her right to pass it over to Inuyasha. Inuyasha's eyes were fixed on the object, a mixture of anxiety and curiosity flooding his natural senses.

The small, almost two cupped hands worth, sized object was giving off no hint of a demonic aura but somehow, he felt as if it should be. He stared as it came his way and finally he took it into his own hand and held it.

It was oval shaped and had small ornate carvings around it, but it had been given to him upside down. Inuyasha felt the underside and flipped it, staring into a small pocket sized, bronze mirror. He looked up and around at everyone whose gaze was fixed upon his own.

He didn't get it. Was this some kind of sick joke; it wasn't funny. He looked back down and suddenly, WHAM!

He felt himself thrusted forward into a red abyss of mirrors, literally felt himself being sucked into the mirror. He looked around as he whizzed past everything, pain unlike anything he had ever felt came down upon him. It wasn't physical pain, but rather emotional. He looked around himself at all the mirrors; each one reflecting what appeared to be his own memories.

He stared around and saw Miroku's face flash by and felt his heart rate increase rapidly; dangerously. His pain increased as images of the bank from his dreams flashed by. But slowly new things came to him as he watched with all his might.

There was a bank, a valley, Naraku, darkness, love, pain, lust, suffering. He felt all these visions and emotions swirl in his head. He was screaming inside his mind giving into the confusion and the pain. He slowly felt himself black out as his eyes caught one final glimpse, one that would haunt his nightmares forever...

.T.  



	10. The Mirror of Regret

A/: Bejeezus guys, I have no explanation for my absence. I though I had updated more than this! Please forgive me, my comp broke, I went to an internet-less town for a week, and a friend of mine just left for the Navy, not to mention me getting sick for a week and my car dying amongst other various household machines. . It's been busy, please forgive me. Here's TWO chaps to make up for the time-frame you guys have patiently waited inside of...

-CHAPTER 10-

"The Mirror of Regret"

"Inuyasha! Inuyasha!"

Voices filled Inuyasha's mind as the scent of wet earth filled his nostrils. Slowly he managed to open his eyes but upon doing so shut them immediately again as he was suffering almost immediately from a massive headache.

"Ughhh, what the hell…?" Inuyasha spouted bringing his hand to his forehead and rubbing his temples to relieve the muscle tension.

"Oh thank goodness!" Kagome said as she breathed a sigh of relief.

Inuyasha sat up as best he could from where he had fallen upon the floor, still rubbing his eyes before squinting them open again.

"What the heck is that thing?!" Inuyasha grunted, his heart rate still faster than usual and his head pounding with every vibe.

Inuyasha look to his right at Miroku who still sat by his side, a serious look spread upon his face.

"That, Inuyasha, is the Mirror of Regret."

"Mirror of what?" Inuyasha moaned through the slightly subsiding pain in his head and shoulders.

Miroku sighed a little and reached forward to a small cup before him, taking a sip and then looking back at Inuyasha.

"You saw it too didn't you." Miroku calmly and seriously stated amidst the tension in the air.

Inuyasha came to his senses a little as he understood what had happened and remembered what he had seen.

"Saw what monk." Inuyasha blushed a little and sat up a little better, maintaining gaze into the crackling fire flames that sat before him, sunken into the floor.

"The person that was missing; the black shadow filled." Miroku smiled a little, causing flutters of tickling lightness inside of the hanyou's chest.

Kagome and Sango gazed in the directions of Inuyasha and Miroku.

"Mind filling us in on the subject matter at hand Miroku?" Sango shot towards the monk.

Miroku shook his head.

"The time isn't correct; or much less perfect to put it simply." he smiled towards her as she frowned, obviously about to make a remark in protest but was silenced with a smile from the parted lips of the monk.

"I will not say Sango because I myself am not completely sure of my own logic."

Inuyasha was still feeling tiny quivers through his body which had either been left-overs from the ordeal through which he just went through, or from the smiles that the monk shot him. He himself knew who filled that black shadow, knew whose lips upon his own had dashed across like tiny particles of temptation. The question at hand though was why had he forgotten it?

He shot a glance towards Miroku who was engaged in a small conversation with Kaede. Had Miroku seen the same exact things as him?And if so, was he to questioning as to why he had forgotten such an event. Inuyasha looked down and flexed his hand, listening to the joints pop and crack.

_The power of two?_ He thought silently. What relevance could two things or people have in changing the world? What possible way could two simple things come together in order to overcome the end of time?

"Inuyasha...?"

Inuyasha was so lost in thought that he hadn't noticed the monk's voice at first, but was quick to respond at third questioning.

"Hn?" he responded looking back up at him and the others who were all looking back at him.

"We need to visit Sanjyoku." Miroku said heavily, staring him in the eyes as only the monk could. "We believe that an old woman by the name of Sanichii might be able to help decode the curse for us."

Inuyasha nodded, looking back towards his hand. He slowly held out two fingers in front of his eyes.

_Two eh?... _

_What a complete waste of Time..._

_. T ._


	11. Waiting on the Edge

-CHAPTER 11-

"Waiting on the Edge"

The rain continued to fall into the night, giving the air a sense of liveliness that Inuyasha had not felt in quite a while, however, he was still feeling slightly more down than usual. He couldn't get the images out of his head, the horrible images of what had happened that day when he was sucked into the mirror.

He was lying in his bed again, and was also completely and utterly too hot to think again. He got up and walked quietly towards the door, his feet swift and soft in only a way that he could.

Inuyasha pushed aside the bamboo curtain and revealed the rainy night whose dim and fleeting specks of rain flashed like small pieces of glass raining down from the heavens in the moonlight that was creeping from behind the clouds.

His amber eyes glowed with thought and admiration for the scene before him. It was one in which he had been denied the joy of seeing for quite some time. He walked to his left, staying under the awning of the roof so as to prevent himself from getting wet and came to rest a few feet from the door, leaning his back on a beam in the wall.

Out here he could muster his senses a little better than before and was already beginning to feel the effects of it's charm. He closed his eyes and inhaled the scent of wet earth and steam rising from the heated rooftops and ground. His ears savored the sounds of everlasting peace and harmony that the rain seemed to bring to the dimly lit woods that surrounded their small house.

He opened his eyes and began to recount the days events, trying to make sense of everything that had actually happened. Unlike some other people, Inuyasha hated being left out of the picture and also hated not being able to mentally piece together a troubling problem.

"Two? Power of two? Could it really be us?" Inuyasha said to the nights rain which cascaded in soft and unsteady waves from the awning overhead to the earthen ground below.

There wasn't much of anything to help with his dilemma in solving such a riddle, but it was the only lead he had. Of course though, even if the power was what he and Miroku thought it was, how could they use it or activate it?

"Having fun are we?"

Inuyasha's ears twitched at the voice and his silvery haired head cocked to the right a little in order for his amber eyes to get a better look.

"Butting in on my troubles again eh Miroku?" Inuyasha said playfully, his eyes surveying the monk whose white night attire was far indifferent from his own.

"Excuse me for needing time myself." He interjected back, his eyes flashing mischievous glance in response to the hanyou's own.

Miroku sat down on Inuyasha's right and looked out into the forest line, alive with the sounds of a wet and misty night.

"You saw it didn't you?" He said as he laid his head back on his own beam.

"Keh. I have no clue what you're talking about monk." Inuyasha said, his own mind unsure of the truthfulness of the event itself.

"I'll take that as a yes in your case." he said, a smile playing across his smooth, pale lips.

Inuyasha's mind raced through the images and thoughts of the days events. He had to know whether or not Miroku was having the same kind of visions but he really didn't want to be ridiculed if he wasn't exactly having the same thoughts.

"You've seen the tree and the creek right?" Miroku said his head picking up a little and glancing at the hanyou.

"Yea..." Inuyasha replied, his eyes softening a little as the movie replayed in his head a thousand times at once. "The question is is _what exactly does it mean?"_

Miroku sighed and straightened up a little bit in order to look at the rain better.

"I'm not exactly sure, but I think we somehow lost our memories." Miroku said lightly, his deep purple eyes gazing out into the distance.

"Miroku, if thats true then-"

"Then we'll have to try our best to remember what happened." Miroku said, interjecting the hanyou's attempts to sway the perfect mood of the environment.

Inuyasha's heart raced. If it was true that they had lost their memories then everything that he had seen that day had happened or was going to happen. A chill ran down his spine as the final scene he saw flashed before his eyes.

"Inuyasha," Miroku turned around and kneeled in front of him, "I saw it too, but we cannot believe that it will happen."

Inuyasha's eyes darted to the other man's face, his amber eyes softening with anxiety and self loss.

"If it happens Miroku, I-I-"

"-You'll deal with it." Miroku replied sternly, his violet eyes glowing in the muddled moonlight that surrounded them. "I know it would be hard but you can live without me if anything comes true, besides we're not completely sure that it isn't a reflection of the past, or even something more essential to our own deepest fears."

Inuyasha trembled as Miroku's eyes grazed his skin, as if his hands were actually touching him. He could live without Miroku? He could truly live without the love of another? It seemed so vacant, so vague, and so lost in a haze, but his old life seemed to come rushing back at him.

"I guess." Inuyasha said heavily, his heart giving in to the power the monk held over him.

Miroku leaned in and pressed his lips to Inuyasha's, a small trembling heat running down both men's chests as their hearts raced. There was no denying what was going to happen in Inuyasha's mind, so he knew top enjoy what time he had left. But was it truthful to say that this was all the Time he was ever going to have?

_When will the clock finish it's ticking?_ Inuyasha thought as he fell limply against Miroku's body, his eye's closing softly and heavily for the first time in days. _When will Time run out?_


	12. Signs

-CHAPTER 12-

"Signs"

Sunlight beamed in through the rafters of the small cabin the next morning as everyone finally began to stretch and yawn. As usual Inuyasha had spent the night outside mostly, aside from his small nap on Miroku's lap, he had also spent the night in deep thought.

Everyone went about the usual daily tasks of washing everything and cooking breakfast, except for Miroku, who, to make things perfectly normal, was at the towns kitchen.

"Hey Inuyasha?" Sango called, a towel hanging loosely in her damp hair, matching her bath robe that Kagome had brought as a gift.

"Yea?" He said as he laid on the floor beside his bed, his arms stretched behind his head.

"Have you seen Miroku since this morning?" Her brown eyes were full of anxiousness and her voice curious.

"Dunno," he said as he returned his gaze to the rafters, "Probably at the town's breakfast bar picking up girls again."

There was a small scrambling sound and a loud shriek as Inuyasha finished his sentence. This noise was followed by a large smacking sound, which obviously meant that Miroku had returned and caught the demon-slayer in inappropriate attire. Of course it was only her way of telling him that she loved him but she never let it look that way to anyone.

A smile played across his lips as he watched a spider crawl from one rafter to the next. It was funny how the small things always seemed to amuse him like that.

At about noon Everyone was packed up and ready to go, and they all bid adieu to the small village that they had known as home for the past several days. They headed south, towards the southern tip of Japan, and the village of the mysterious Sanjyoku. He hadn't heard much but from what he could tell it appeared to be a village that was filled with elders and prophets of all sorts.

Their travels led them through many misty trails, upon which the sunlight played tag with the ground below, its beams refracted in the man tree limbs above. The weather was nice, an almost perfect day in his mind and his spirits were lifted a little from the thoughts of Miroku and his own self insufficiency.

They lunched at a small cave which harbored a natural spring outside. Kagome always had the portable kitchen on her pack and gave food to everyone,to which Inuyasha was much grateful seeing as how she always had a pack of instant noodles with her. It amused him as how easily attainable the food was in the future and as such he loved eating the delectable treats.

After a near quiet lunch, what with the threatening of death and hate looming over Miroku and Sango's heads, they packed and returned to the trail, hiking until dusk when they promptly began looking for a place suitable enough to camp.

Miroku and Inuyasha walked ahead and quickly found a small spot off the side of the road and yet in a suitably large clearing enough for a campfire to be built. Inuyasha's amber eyes immediately performed their rhythmic search for the nearest and best branch in which to perch upon.

"You know I'll still find you." Miroku playfully said, his eyes on the branch Inuyasha had spotted a few yards off.

Inuyasha Growled lightly and shot a menacing look towards the monk.

"Look, there's a hot spring nearby, and the girls are going first, kinda a ritual I suppose." Miroku said, a sense of need hanging in his voice that was rare to hear.

"Good, I need a bath," Inuyasha smiled, "But right now we need firewood; and more importantly it appears a fire."

Miroku smiled and walked off to assist Kagome with the firewood. Inuyasha's amber eyes gazed upwards at the Orange and black sky, whose horizon was glowing.

Hm? It appeared as though it was yet another Full Moon. Inuyasha suddenly felt a sharp pain in the back of his head and winced a little as several blurs flew past him along with a puddle of inaudible sounds and voices.

"Inuyasha." Kagome ran over to him as he clutched his head with his right hand. "  
What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Inuyasha panted as he took his hand from his hand and lifted himself off the ground. "A small headache, but nothing serious."

Miroku's eyes gazed after the retreating hanyou, his black hair ruffled by the breeze that blew amongst the night. Miroku knew a headache when he saw one, and he knew that that was no headache. His eyes were fixed upon Inuyasha who laid down, blood dripping from his palms where he had dug his claws in to distract him from his head.

Miroku looked to the sky, noticing the full moon which was once again set amidst the starry summer night sky. There was something not right about the moon, other than the obvious fact that it was not supposed to still be full, a small black spot had appeared upon the far right corner, a spot that Miroku had seen before.

"Inuyasha." Miroku said, walking calmly over to the hanyou, who was sprawled out on a tree trunk.

"What?" Inuyasha asked, a somewhat snap added to his voice.

"What are you seeing?"

Inuyasha froze; how did Miroku know he had just seen something?

"What makes you think that I saw something monk?"

Miroku frowned and shot a glance towards the sky and the full moon hovering overhead.

"Because I've had headaches like yours before and trust me, they aren't headaches but visions that are good indicators of the state of things. Now tell me what you saw!"

Inuyasha sighed and propped himself a little more upright onto the tree trunk and stared lazily into the sea of stars that stretched before him, just beyond the parted trees that swayed in a cool, misty breeze that only a warm night could bring.

"I don't know what it was." Inuyasha said a little more calmly than he had been speaking, "All I saw was a flash of red blurs."

Miroku looked towards the moon again and his eyes caressed it's rocky surface and the small black spot. _Something was beginning to happen, was it the curse? _Either way Miroku had no clue as to what exactly was starting to happen, but he did know that his friend was feeling pain and it was becoming more pronounced; even more so than his own pain.

Miroku looked back down towards the hanyou.

"I have no interpretation for that vision but we have to get to that village and talk to Sanichii soon."

"Yea." Inuyasha nodded, his amber-eyed gaze becoming fixated upon the moon.

Miroku sighed and laid down beside the hanyou, outstretching his arms behind his head.

"Hey Inuyasha," Miroku said softly, his eyes coming to rest on the moon and the spot which still puzzled him.

"Hn?" Inuyasha grunted softly from behind his barrier of thought.

"What do you suppose that black spot is?" Miroku asked, his tone curious and laden with a slight hint of worry.

"Black spot?" Inuyasha asked questioningly as his eyes shot towards the moon.

"Yea." Miroku said his finger pointing towards the place in question.

"There is no black spot." Inuyasha said quite pointedly as he stared directly at the spot in which the monk's finger as pointed.

"Huh." Miroku let out a disgruntled and puzzled grunt of his own. "Ok."

Miroku brushed off the sight of the spot, dismissing Inuyasha's ability not to see the spot as a mere 'him not caring enough to look hard' situation.

His head hit the beads on his hand as he tried to shield it from the barren earth below him.

"Ouch." He exclaimed as he sat up, massaging his temple where the hard prayer beads had sunk in.

Inuyasha turned and stared at the monk, an expression of worry cast upon his face.

"What?" he asked as he looked for what might possibly be troubling the monk.

Miroku looked at his beaded hand, still clothed as though it contained a deadly vortex. His deep violet eyes surmised every nook and cranny that the smooth white beads formed and every fiber that the clothed hand was formed from.

"Why do you still wear that?" Inuyasha asked, his amber eyes resting upon the beads and the cloth shield.

Miroku continued to stare at his hand a faint and depressive smile forming across his lips as he chuckled a little.

"I'm not really sure." he said as he chuckled, "I guess it's just; habit."

Inuyasha laughed a little and settled his back to the trunk of the magnificent tree behind him.

"You really are funny you know that Miroku." he chuckled as his eyes closed partially, falling upon a blade of grass below his foot; crushed by the weight of his world-crushed by his carelessness...

.T.

A/N "I'm very sorry about the lack of updates. I don't know what's going on other than the fact that I'm busy with my solo project, Capn' Stewmeiser and School Work. Keep checking my Fanfic site for updates (The link is in my profile A.K.A. my Homepage link), I'll at least try to let you know whats going on in my life rather than keep you in the dark.

Thanks for sticking with me!

Stewie2kill

"rave on"


	13. Forever

-CHAPTER 13-

"Forever"

A few hours passed as Inuyasha and Miroku waited patiently for the girls to return from their hot bath. Of course when the girls returned they yelled quite a lot at the two men for not getting any firewood at all, but with a small excuse, Miroku was able to get him and Inuyasha off the hook.

Inuyasha was unsure of why he was looking forward to the hot bath. He wasn't sure if it was because of the apparent chance to be with the monk again, or the fact that his muscles ached with the pain of battle and travel and that his body was amassed with oil and sweat. His amber eyes chased after the dark haired man as he followed the supposed path down to the Hot Spring. He still couldn't really remember exactly '_why_' he adored the other man; all he knew was the bank-side, glowing in the moonlight and the masses of fireflies.

His feet fell in steady rhythms with his heart as his eyes caressed what was visible of his lover. What was to become of them; what was this curse? He was so terribly afraid because of what he had seen in his nightmares and within the Mirror of Regret. He wasn't sure what was happening, and he wasn't sure how long he had with the other man, which made him surprisingly sad, an emotion he had not suffered from in quite a while; at least not to his standing memory.

The smell of moisture hung heavily amidst the air, signaling that the next sight his amber orbs would behold. Miroku turned and faced Inuyasha, apparently expecting something that Inuyasha was unsure of.

Inuyasha stared back, unable to interpret what the monk's violet eyes wanted. An expression of want and confusion was swirling in the other man's eyes.

"Miroku..." Inuyasha whispered, slowly walking toward the monk who's eyes were averted towards the spring.

"What's happening Inuyasha?" Miroku said sadly as he gazed into the reflective, translucent pool.

Inuyasha's brow furrowed a bit in anxiety and thought.

"I'm really not sure Miroku." He said as he looked towards the moon overhead. "But the moon has something to do with this all."

"You mean because it's full again?" Miroku turned, his eyes darting to the sky above, painted with the glowing colors of the silver moon.

Inuyasha nodded.

"That, and the fact that you see a piece missing; a piece I see intact."

Miroku chuckled slightly and slipped the top of his Kimono off, revealing his white undergarments. Inuyasha smiled to himself and watched his partner a little before following suite, his mind still racing in the background.

Before long there was a small sound as Miroku and Inuyasha both descended into the warm waters of the hot spring. While Inuyasha was no stranger to being naked with the other man, his heart still raced with anticipation for the monk, which caused the unfortunate side effect of becoming mildly aroused. Inuyasha was by no means in the mood for sexual interaction that night, rather he just wanted a little cuddling, something that he himself did not really understand but knew that he must try and fulfill the expectations of his mind as best he could.

The two men sat side by side on two separate rocks, eyes towards the sky, each lost in thought.

"Inuyasha." Miroku whispered as his eyes remained fixed upon the sky overhead.

"Hn?"

"What '_do' _you think it means when I see parts of the moon disappearing and you don't?"

Inuyasha sat for a moment, pondering the troublesome thought, the wafts of steam beading in his bangs.

"I'm not sure," Inuyasha sighed as he sank down a little more and rested his head on the bank behind him, "but I have to believe that it isn't much of a good sign."

Miroku chuckled a little and breathed in. He was sure that he already had an idea of some sort about the inner workings of this curse and even had his own morbid thoughts about why only he could see the spot in the moon.

"We just have to bide our time until we can talk to Sanichii tomorrow." Inuyasha said as his eyes closed lazily.

Miroku nodded as well. He knew that any worrying on their behalf would more than likely be in vein, due to the fact that any piece of information they would receive the next day would more than likely send every one of their predictions to null and void.

Inuyasha meanwhile was lost in thought about the moon himself. Pieces of the moon were disappearing for the monk, so did that mean that when the monk saw the moon as new his life would end?

He closed his eyes and hoped for the best as he looked at the glow upon his eyelids. If either of them were going to die, then maybe it would be better for time itself to disappear and leave them in a freeze frame of life; together forever.

He relaxed the muscles in his forehead as he heard the man next to him shift and felt lips placed upon his own. If time were to simple disappear, If darkness were to envelope the land completely, would forever finally exist?

"..._forever_..." Inuyasha mumbles into the monk's mouth as he kissed him.

He felt the other man smile into the kiss and pull away to look into Inuyasha's eyes.

"Forever..." He replied and laid his head on Inuyasha's chest.

_. T ._


	14. The Wound Grows Ever Larger

-Chapter 14-

"The Wound Grows Ever Larger"

Black light enveloped silver hair as Inuyasha ran through a moonlit forest. Fear was coursing through is veins as he yelled out for help. He wasn't sure what he was running from, but when he looked back he saw fire and pure blackness following him.

There was a small sound and Inuyasha tripped and fell into the arms of another man. Amber eyes looked up to see Miroku's face looking back at him, smiling and pressing the hanyou deeper into his chest. But before Inuyasha could make a noise there was a flash of red and billions of images flashed before his eyes while a demonic growl ripped and tore away at the pictures; diminishing them.

He was helpless and could do nothing but watch as all of his memories flooded back to him and were promptly eaten away by the demonic growl which hissed from behind him, threatening his very life.

"..._Do you want power hanyou?"_

Inuyasha shook his head and tried to mumble Miroku's name but felt a shove on his back push him to the ground where he fell continuously through blackness.

"..._He will die Inuyasha_..._He will die and you will never see him again_..."

Amber eyes flashed open as a searing pain flashed across his forehead and ran through his skull. He screamed in agony and writhed as he felt what seemed like his head being split open. Sunlight was pouring through the slats of the trees overhead and everyone was around him when he finally regained the use of his eyes and ears.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled at him, tears in her eyes as she looked at his motionless body.

"Kagome," Miroku's voice cut in as he surmised the situation of his partner, "Go into the woods, find a violet flower shaped like a heart, and then bring it back here immediately!"

Kagome nodded and Miroku got up and mumbled something to Sango who nodded before speeding off into the woods herself. Miroku grabbed some paper from Kagome's bag and scribbled something on it before returning to Inuyasha.

Violet eyes made contact with amber orbs.

"Headaches my ass." he said very pissed off before bending over and looking at Inuyasha carefully. "You can't keep these things from me Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha averted his eyes as he regained the use of his nerve endings. It's nothing monk, I'm fine.

"You're still pulling that?!" Miroku shouted. "Its not okay! Your dying!"

Inuyasha bit his lip and heaved himself up off of the ground. _Was he dying?_ The past few nightmares would certainly be a clue to as such an outcome, but was that the truth?

"Miroku..." Inuyasha said, softly, his silver hair masking his face as he sat, bent over on the grass. "...are you going to leave me?"

Miroku's eyes flashed an emotion Inuyasha hadn't seen before; a mix of confusion and sadness.

"Why would you say that Inuyasha?" Miroku calmly said as he put his hand on the hanyou's back. "What have you seen..."

Inuyasha felt hot streaks beginning to flow from his eyes as he lifted his head to Miroku's.

"...You..." Inuyasha said shakily.

Miroku smiled a little bit as the breeze blew over his face.

"I wondered how long it would take before you remembered it." Miroku said sadly. "But we have time to prevent it Inuyasha, would you rather fight or accept a depa-"

"No! You're not going anywhere!" Inuyasha yelled. "Not yet!"

Inuyasha stood up and tried walking by stumbled, his shaky form caught by the hands of a monk.

"We have to get going." Inuyasha said, his head pounding still.

"Inuyasha, at least wait till Kagome comes back with the flower."

A sigh escaped the lips of the hanyou, and Miroku felt the form beneath him surrender.

_Just wait Inuyasha..._

- - - - - -

It wasn't too long before Kagome arrived with the flower and administered it to Inuyasha. After the administration, Miroku walked towards Kagome and talked with her b briefly.

After that they headed out, Inuyasha walking somewhat normally again, though his head still hurt horribly, his mind laden with thoughts and incomprehensible images. There was too much at play for him to ignore currently. He was pretty sure that he had pieced together much of the events properly and even analyzed the meaning of many of the dreams and signs around him, but he still had only a slight clue of the curse's meaning.

So far he was pretty sure that the images he was witnessing were part of something that was going to happen, though he wasn't just yet about to steak his will on that one. As for the dreams he was having, the voice he was hearing was his inner demon, that he was confident about. Nevertheless he wasn't sure why it was happening.

Miroku trudged beside him as they walked along the dirt path which led to Sanjyoku. Was there really something that they could do to prevent the inevitable?

Amber eyes caught violet and Miroku fluttered a smile that wrecked the hanyou's insides again. On top of all of this Inuyasha still couldn't seem to even grasp his feelings towards the other man, nor was he confident about their ability to continue to hide it from their other traveling partners.

It was only about 3 hours before the rooftops of a desolate town came into view. Inuyasha gazed upon its rooftops and began to analyze it until a strong emotion burst into him and he stopped dead in his tracks. He had felt this before, was it fear? No, it was something close but not quite fear. No this was more like something unknown, something more daring that came into his heart, like he was about to do something that he had not done before.

"Are you okay Inuyasha?" Miroku asked as he shot a glance towards the motionless hanyou.

Inuyasha nodded.

"Yea, I'm fine." he said before picking his feet up again and trudging towards the town again.

As they entered the town, Inuyasha became increasingly aware of the fact that the town seemed no more alive than a corpse. Every now and then you'd see some old person hobble into their house, and others sitting on benches.

"Could it get any more creepy?" Kagome said as she held Shippou in her arms, Kirara on her shoulder's.

It was then that Inuyasha noticed.

"Where's Sango?" Inuyasha asked as he turned to Miroku.

"She's with Sanichii." Miroku said as he continued to walk.

"This is the place..." Miroku said as he stopped a few yards ahead at a fragile looking hut.

Inuyasha raised his eyebrow, an activity long forgotten to him. Miroku had sent Sango ahead? Why? Still he couldn't deny that he felt compelled to continue walking and follow the monk rather than ask questions.

When they entered the shack there were many things that caught him off guard. The first thing was that everything changed from shabby and frail, to strong and polished. The inside looked more like a priest's temple than a shack. There was a fire in the middle of the room, sunken in a pit.

Crowded around the fire were to shapes, one was a very old woman who bore nothing but a simple green kimono. The other was Sango, whose form rose immediately and came to greet them.

"You got here!" She said thankfully to Miroku before eying the hanyou, her lips pursed. "Is he okay?" she asked quickly as though she had to do something to explain her staring.

"I'm fine." Inuyasha said calmly.

Sango nodded. Her lips still pursed, and led them to the fire, to which Inuyasha took his seat across from Sanichii and next to Miroku. The old woman lifted her head and eyed Inuyasha's form with a look of concentration.

"You want to know about the curse then, eh?" She said croakily.

"Yes." Miroku said before Inuyasha could open his mouth.

She turned her gaze toward his; performing the same sort of operation she had upon Inuyasha. She gazed a little longer before sighing and taking a sip some tea from a nearby cup.

"There are many forces at work here," she said as she lowered the cup, "Not the least of which is Love."

Inuyasha shot a frightened gaze towards Miroku, who maintained a calm face; though Inuyasha could tell that the last comment has somewhat upset him a little bit.

"We'd prefer to hear about the curse instead." Miroku said stiffly as he eyed the old woman.

There was a noise that came from the creaky old figure, that Inuyasha was sure sounded like a dying cat.

"You don't get it do you?" she said as she picked her head up and turned it to the two men.

"If you haven't already noticed, things are getting worse; and they aren't going to get any better." She added.

There was a hint of annoyance from Miroku's twitching jaw line.

"I'm sure you've noticed the full moon correct?" she asked, receiving a nod from all of the participants.

"What you don't know is that he," she gazed towards Miroku, "Cannot see the moon whole."

Kagome's head flung towards Miroku's and Shippou looked like he was about to say something until Sanichii spoke again.

"You have all been put under an immensely powerful Time seal, one that was bound together by the mere existence of Naraku himself."

"Time seal?" Kagome asked curiously.

"Indeed." she said as she took another sip of tea. "But you are not affected like they are."

"Whys that?" she continued prying.

Sanichii looked toward Miroku and glanced towards Inuyasha briefly before speaking.

"They wish me not to disclose it." she said, a small smile crossing her lips.

Kagome looked as though the most confusing math problem had smacked her straight in the face.

"When Naraku met his fate, his existence ceased, and thus the seal cracked." She continued on, despite Kagome's confused puppy look. "This is why you remember things that you don't remember happening."

"Remember?" Inuyasha asked. "You mean-"

"Indeed hanyou, the events you are witnessing have already come to pass."

Inuyasha felt as though an enormous weight had just been lifted from his chest. Hearing this meant that he might not have to lose the monk. Something must have shown on his face though because Kagome suddenly asked, "Inuyasha, what have you been seeing exactly?"

A chill ran up his spine, a trembling in his veins emerged; there were no words to tell her without revealing the secret of him and Miroku.

"I-…"

"Why not tell them monk." Sanichii said calmly, sipping her tea. "It's going to be an inevitable event sooner or later."

Miroku looked thoroughly annoyed now.

"And_why is it_, exactly, that we _can't_ hide it forever?" he asked, a very underlying and faint sneer in his voice present.

Sanichii locked her gaze into his violet eyes and stared.

"Because,_monk, _the reason you cannot see the moon as a whole, is because your lifespan is trickling away."

A silence fell and the hanyou froze in his seat. So he was going to die? Inuyasha felt a burning in his eyes. No sooner did he receive a breath of fresh air, when he was thrust back into the contentions.

"WHAT?!" Shippou yelled, sadness in his tone.

"How does that intertwine with me having to give up my secret?" Miroku said, almost as if being given the date of his death wasn't enough to so much as cause him even the slightest of discomfort or fear.

A very creepy smile creaked across the lips of the old woman.

"The power of two must be brought together, not privately, but publicly." She said.

"Right," Kagome said, "But we still don't know what the 'power of two' refers to."

Sanichii rolled her eyes this time, looking very pissed off herself.

"Monk-…"

"We have our reasons." Miroku said firmly.

"Whatever, you're going to have to make the choice eventually, and it doesn't really matter where you make the decision; just so long as you do, indeed, do so…" She said exasperatedly.

Kagome now looked seriously confused and darted in the direction of Sango, her usual source of comfort when Inuyasha wasn't cooperating; but Sango had her head bent over and was staring into the flames. Miroku apparently noticed this just as Kagome had and it didn't take long before he suddenly realized what had happened. A look of horror was swept over his face as his eyes shot from Sango to Sanichii who was quite calm.

"You didn't-"

"I did." She said as she lifted her head up to him. "You were never going to tell her, and you know it. The fate of the world rests in your hands and you would have killed us all rather than admit to her the inevitable."

Miroku trembled slightly as his eyes met with Sango's.

"Sango… I-I can explain." He said.

"Miroku," she said as her face twisted, trying to hold back a storm, "It's okay, I-I don't… care…"

These words were an obvious farce as she trembled, leaking tears from deep, brown eyes.

"What's going on here?!" Kagome demanded.

"Tell them hanyou," Sanichii said calmly, "You have to sooner or later; or the world is doomed to suffer because of Naraku's malice.

Inuyasha's eyes met with Miroku's and a silent conversation ensued within seconds. A small nod escaped his head and Inuyasha turned towards Kagome.

"Kagome," Inuyasha said with a quavering sense of stability, "If you hate me after my next words, I don't blame you, but I have to tell you this for the world to get better."

Kagome looked utterly confused, and Inuyasha couldn't blame her.

"Kagome… Miroku and I are-"

"Everything…" Miroku said, finishing Inuyasha's sentence.

At first Kagome's face was twisted with confusion, as though trying to process what had just happened and what was going on. Then, after a few seconds, it dawned on her and a blank and terrified look replaced the puppy-dog expression which had previously resided on her lips and eyes.

"W-What do you- you can't be serious- this is a joke." She said trying to laugh. "This was a very amusing set-up guys. Haha, bravo."

Her eyes lifted up to meet Inuyasha's, whose amber eyes fell to the side, averting the gaze of someone he knew he had just hurt very badly.

"I don't believe it." She stated, as though she had gone mad. "I won't believe it. You'll have to make me."

Inuyasha felt a hand on his back and turned to face Miroku.

"We need to go now." He said.

Inuyasha felt his heart sink as he brought his eyes back up to meet with Kagome's.

A nod came from underneath the draping silver bangs.

"I'm sorry…" Inuyasha muttered as he got to his feet and walked past Kagome. For a split second, time seemed to slow as the hanyou passed the girl.

Time seemed to stop…

.T.

A/N: As Promised, I have tried to update sooner. We are coming ever so dangerously near to the part where I have only just begun to start writing at again so after the next update it may be a little while more, but no more than half a month hopefully. I got Gravitation and the Second Season of Inuyasha for Christmas along with Gutterflower by the Goo Goo Dolls, so I'm all fired up for a brand new year and a brand new start to some writing. Again I apologize for my absence from the Fanfiction scene, my other ambitions seem to take up much of my precious time, as does the wonderful invention of school -'. So yes. Love you all and please comment if you have time for they help to drive me in writing more. I feel as though I have more of an audience to write for.

CHEERS,

P.L.U.R.,

-Stewie2kill

"rave on"


	15. I Lay in Wait

-Chapter 15-

"I Lay in Wait"

Inuyasha and Miroku headed for the door but were stopped by Sanichii.

"Halt." she said sternly.

Inuyasha whipped around and rested his hand on the Tetsusaiga, now thoroughly pissed off and growling with contempt towards the old woman.

"What do you want from us?" Miroku muttered from what seemed like a muffled tone.

"I want the world to know that it can live more; hence the curse must be broken." She said.

Miroku turned around and lifted up his tearing eyes to meet the woman.

"What do we have to do?"

Sanichii looked towards the both of them and smiled a little less maliciously than previously.

"The first step has been taken, you have told the other curse sufferer's; now you must wait until the moon has waned at least half of itself then I will disclose what you two must do in private." She spoke with a sense of finality in her voice, something that Inuyasha felt commanded to do.

Miroku turned and grabbed Inuyasha's hand before walking out of the hut and headed towards some nearby woods just up the hill behind Sanichii's hut. It didn't take long before the reached the edge of the woods and Inuyasha stopped Miroku from proceeding any further.

"Miroku, we-" Inuyasha had started to say.

His sentence was cut in half though when Miroku turned suddenly and placed his lips on the hanyou's. The world seemed to melt away as Inuyasha stood, frozen with his heart beating in place. Miroku then backed off a little and looked dead into the hanyou's amber eyes.

"I won't lose you." he said as he looked his face up and down. "Not again. Not ever."

Inuyasha nodded and looked back into his eyes before falling into a warm and much needed embrace.

_.T._

_A/N: _Hey guys. Thanks for the reviews, they really help remind me that I have someone who's at least following the storyline. They also help remind me of what I need to do and within what Time frame it needs to be done. This one's really short and the rest will be as well generally speaking. We are near the end of this installment in the "Truths" Series and about to embark on the next one which will be titled 'Trickle'. Thank you for sticking with me and I will look foward to hearing from you all and seeing your reactions within the final few chapters of this story.

-Stewie2kill 


	16. Underneath the Stars

A/N: Okay so here is the first of the final three chapters of the story. Many of you may not like the way it goes down, but just remember that there is another story on the way and it will connect seamlessly with this one. You'll see what I mean. Reviews appreciated, you guys are awesome! Stewie2kill

-Chapter 16-

"Underneath the Stars"

Both Inuyasha and Miroku felt it un-necessary to sleep with the rest of the group until it was completely necessary to do so again, so both sought retreat in the nearby woods. After a little while of searching in the tree-tops, Inuyasha picked out a clearing near a lake and a field for them to spend the night in.

Miroku was quite happy with the decision of course and upon landing surveyed it's spiritual stability, something that Inuyasha felt was useless to do.

"Why do you have to do that?" he asked as he watched the monk walking around and waving a small stick of hand-rolled incense.

"Because," Miroku laughed as he waved his wand-like stick of smoke, "If you don't then the monsters will come out at night."

"Oooh. I'm terrified." Inuyasha mocked as he spread his claws and flexed them.

Miroku laughed a little and decided it best not to engage the conversation any further, which proved to be useful information seeing as how the hanyou was not in the greatest of moods. Of course Miroku couldn't blame Inuyasha for feeling that way he did, after-all he had just been exposed to his friends and told that his lover was going to potentially die, not exactly the best of times in Miroku's book.

After a little rendition of spiritual cleansing, Miroku set about finding some firewood for the next few days, to which Inuyasha gladly decided to pitch in and help with. It felt weird being alone with the monk. It wasn't as though the idea wasn't enjoyable to the him, but Inuyasha noticed a change in his feelings as soon as he left the group. It seemed easier to express things to the monk, and vice-versa.

That night they made a fire and sat beneath the stars in their clearing, sipping some hot tea which Miroku had come across in his firewood collecting escapade. It turned out the monk definitely knew how to make an excellent dinner as well seeing as how they had had some fresh fish for dinner.

As they sat there, finishing their tea, Inuyasha looked towards the monk who was staring into the fire, a look sadness and anxiety on his face and brow. _Was he really going to die?_ Inuyasha thought as his amber eyes caressed the figure bathed in moonlight. _Was he really going to lose Miroku again?_

Miroku looked up and caught the eyes of Inuyasha who were staring back worriedly.

"What's wrong Inuyasha?" Miroku asked, averting his eyes back into his cup of tea.

"Perhaps I'm the one that really deserves to be asking that question." Inuyasha replied, his eyes surveying the monk with the utmost of care.

"I'm fine." He said, trying to laugh, but failing miserably.

"You're lying." Inuyasha said as he got up from his spot across the fire and bent down in front of the monk, amber eyes making the familiar connection with violet.

Miroku's eyes fell to the side a little as Inuyasha stared him down. He hated being close the hanyou and not feeling as though he could get closer.

"Miroku," Inuyasha smiled, "You've just been handed a death-sentence and you're not worried?"

"I told you." Miroku said annoyed, "We just have to do everything right and I'll be fine."

"Don't give me that Miroku." Inuyasha said as he locked eyes with the monk. "You're just as worried as me."

There was a moment of silence between the two men as their eyes locked and silent understanding was exchanged.

"Whatever," Inuyasha chuckled and closed his eyes, "I guess it doesn't really matter now."

Inuyasha leaned forward and pressed his lips against the monks, his heartbeat syncing and growing stronger. There was never a word exchanged between them when they kissed, only a silent feeling of understanding and yearning for the other.

Above the two lovers the stars shone brilliantly under the anew night sky. There was a moon in the sky, and Inuyasha felt it's sentence pressing down upon their heads. The silent feeling of a connection that could never be broken growing more silent and distant every minute. The stars seemed to almost form thousands of tiny moons in and of themselves. Slowly, both of the men below realized, that everything in the entire world was but a chapter in the mere existence of eternity, which was slowly fading away.

.T.


	17. Curses and Incense Rituals

A/N: In celebration for the Full moon, I present the final two chapters of this installment. Next story is to be titled 'Trickle' for those of you who were curious. Thanks for the comments and reviews guys. You really make my day! Stewie2kill

-Chapter 17-

"Curses and Incense Rituals"

For the next few days there was little speaking between the men, only smiles of confidence and a shrug here and there. It was as it probably was for most men who were housed in a vicinity close to one another. The only difference was the moonlit nights where they slept together under the stars and gazed at the sky and occasionally receiving a numb feeling on one another's neck when the other breathed too hard.

It wasn't too long before the day finally arrived for them to return to Sanichii's hut and hear the verdict on what was to become of their dream and their lives. As the wind blew on a nice and sunny day, Inuyasha felt as though an intense event was about to take place and that something very bad was going to happen. He knew,of course, that the thoughts were the mere spawn of his apprehension and annoyance at waiting on the edge.

He stood and felt a familiar presence walk beside him and turn.

"Are you ready for this?" Miroku said as he looked intensely into the face captured by the silver bangs and sunlight.

Inuyasha closed his eyes and tilted his head upwards to the clear and nearly cloudless sky above.

"Yea."

With that he began walking, setting his eyes on the path ahead, not wanting to even think about what might even happen or what and who he might encounter.

Soon they reached the edge of the woods and wandered down the hill towards Sanichii's hut. Inuyasha stopped and breathed heavily as he braced himself for the encounter he was about to undergo.

They passed through the straw sheet covering the doorway and were greeted with the haunting memory of the place they had tried so hard to leave only a few days ago. Sanichii was seated on the edge of the opposite room in front of a purple cloth and what appeared to be an elaborate candle holder. Sango, Kagome, and Shippou were seated on the opposite side of the cloth, all of their faces looking like they had just drank poison and were told to wait until death overcame them.

They approached the edge of the cloth, both trying hard not to glance at the faces of their comrades.

"Sit." Sanichii said in a commanding tone as she murmured towards the purple cloth which was just narrow and long enough for two people to sit on comfortably. They both sat with their legs folded in the traditional sitting style.

"Okay," she said as she sipped one last sip of her tea and placed it in a saucer next to her, "Now that everyone has gathered here I may reveal the final steps that need to be taken in order to save existence."

Inuyasha pursed his lips as he glanced upwards at the slits of sunlight coming from a covered window above.

"Why did we need to wait until the moon waned for me." Miroku interjected, his face finally revealing some of his pent up stress and depression.

"Because, is you were to preform the required ritual any earlier, it would have reversed itself and merely killed everyone instead of doing as it is supposed to do."

Miroku looked as though he was about to say something again but stopped as Sanichii spoke again.

"Allow me to fill you in on what I did not last time. The reason Miroku is the only one able to see the moon half waned is because he houses the heart of both him and Inuyasha deep within his soul."

Miroku looked stunned and shot a glance towards Inuyasha who nodded. They both remembered something similar in the dreams that they had had previously.

"The other thing is that if both of you did not publicly announce your bond, then the result would have been fatal to both of you for the power of the hearts trapped inside of both of you would have waned and rendered you both brain-dead and immobile until time ended."

Inuyasha felt what he thought to be his jaw dropping a little bit and immediately closed it. _Was she serious?_ He thought.

"It would certainly explain the demonic voices in my head and the severity of my headaches." Inuyasha said as he looked towards Miroku who nodded. "If my real heart dies, then my demon blood will take over and reign in it's place."

"Correct." Sanichii replied as a snort of what Inuyasha interpreted as air came from her nose.

Inuyasha furrowed his brow in the need for thinking.

"So what is this ritual we have to preform." Miroku asked as his eyes wavered uneasily on the Candle-holder thing which was positioned directly in front of them and dead center of the purple sheet.

Sanichii took another sip of her tea and looked towards him as she placed it down on the saucer again.

"The ritual is formerly known as 'Mizu Kouro' or 'Water Run', which basically requires you to return to an alternate state of being."

Miroku and Inuyasha exchanged glances and watched out of the corner of their eyes as the Girls did the same.

"Alternate state of being?" Miroku repeated in a completely baffled tone.

"Indeed monk." she said her eyes focusing on his. "In a sense sends you into an environment identical to your everyday life and surroundings, only no one knows of your bond."

Miroku raised an eyebrow in a familiar manner.

"Your task will be to return to the original place of bonding and awaken your hearts via god only knows what type of re-enactment. Only then may you return to where the orb was originally kept in order to retrieve it."

"Wait!" Inuyasha said as his eyes shot back to Sanichii's face. "Originally kept? You can't mean-"

"Indeed hanyou." she said, confirming his suspicions outright. "You must find Naraku's castle and retrieve the Orb containing your hearts, crack it open, and allow each other to drink from it. Afterwards you must each draw and arrow towards each-other and tap the ground with a pine limb three times in order to return."

Inuyasha made a stunned and annoyed face which Miroku thought was particularly amusing, though he dared not show his amusement at such an intense time.

"Do not fret, Naraku is still dead and as such he will not return in the altered state." She relieved Inuyasha of his amusing expression and smiled, an oddity which Inuyasha also thought to be extremely amusing. "However, you must accomplish your task before the New Moon is to set in, otherwise you and anything you have ever held dear will suddenly cease to have ever existed."

"The New Moon?!" Inuyasha Exclaimed in conjunction with Miroku.

"How are we supposed to do this in just Seven Days?!"

Sanichii made the dying cat sound again and sipped her tea, thoroughly pissing off Miroku and Inuyasha with her calm and cool attitude towards their imminent fate.

"Don't worry." She repeated again, a small smile upon her wrinkled lips, "Every minute passed here is equal to exactly 3 days in the alternate life you will be placed in."

Miroku leaned back again and sighed.

"So when can we start?" he asked as he folded his arms and trailed his violet eyes off to the right side, away from his companions.

"Now." She said as she lit a candle and used it to light some incense cones on her side.

Inuyasha breathed in and out, trying to calm the butterflies in his stomach that were fluttering.

"Inuyasha, Miroku," she said in a commanding voice, "please turn and face each other."

Inuyasha and Miroku did as they were told and watched each other as smoke drifted in and out of their space.

"Upon my finishing of the incantation you are each to lean in and grasp one-another's lips with your own."

Miroku fidgeted and turned hesitantly.

"Can they leave?" he said as he motioned to the Girls and Shippou who were sitting and watching in horror as the events were unfolding before them.

"No." Sanichii said matter-of-factly. "It is imperative that they stay."

Miroku fidgeted more until a familiar voice reached his ears.

"Miroku, do your best."

The monk lifted his head to gaze into Sango's brown eyes which gazed back into his with fire, determination, and sadness ablaze.

"Sango..." he murmured as she put on a brave face for him.

"_Sacred seconds flick amongst the tiny tick, here my cry yearn and disrupt the mantle of the fragile existence..._"

"It's starting!" Inuyasha said as he watched the smoke begin to whirl about them in small vortexes."

Miroku's frantic eyes looked into that of Sango's where tears and a smiling face shone in the slits of sunlight beaming down upon them. _He wasn't ready, he wasn't._

"_-Holy infinite trinity, bless the one's whose curse is foretold. Heed the smoke and form the trail of knowledge-"_

Miroku's eyes flicked from Sango's and into Inuyasha's, feeling the change in his heart take place as he gazed into Inuyasha's face which was whirling in smoke now.

"-_Lead the path of the wolf and cry to the moon for hope. Water trickle, Water run, Flow into eternity..."_

Miroku felt himself bending forward and his lips were suddenly locked in a spine-tingling display of ultimate symbolism with Inuyasha's own.

There was a roar and then, nothingness as light filled every catacomb of anything that could be seen, as time faded and ceased to exist, as Here and now faded away.

.T.  



	18. The Lies That Comfort You

A/N: This is the end of this story, hope you enjoyed it as much as I did. ;). Thanks for your support, you guys are awesome.

-Chapter 18-

"The Lies That Comfort You"

Amber eyes awoke to sunlight above as he awoke from what felt like an eternity spent sleeping with a nightmare. Every muscle in the hanyou's body felt as though it had been set on fire multiple times within the past hour.

As he came to his senses he realized where he was and what had happened and struggled to lift himself off of the ground and look around. It appeared as though he had landed in a clearing somewhere and as he rubbed his head and brushed off his clothes he heard footsteps approaching him and turned.

"Inuyasha," Kagome said as she surveyed him with a pleasantly curious face, "Lunch is ready."

Inuyasha blinked a few times and remembered that what he was seeing wasn't a dream.

"Yea, okay." he said as he stepped forward and walked towards her his face looking around and his eyes flitting all over the place."

"Are you okay?" she asked as she surveyed his face. "You look a bit pale."

"Yea, I'm fine." He said as he came back to rest on her face. "You seen Miroku around?"

"No, but Sango went to go get him." She said smiling. "I'm sure he was just sleeping, you both have been really tired right lately."

Inuyasha nodded and followed her out of the clearing and along a worn path which was overcast with trees that swayed in a soft and cool breeze. Inuyasha's mind was set with determination and repeating the instructions and events which he witnessed before plummeting to this alternate place.

He approached another clearing and saw Kagome's things positioned around a camp-fire which crackled happily and yielded a roasted bird around which sat Sango, Miroku, and Shippou.

"Hey guys!" Kagome said as she walked over to her bag and produced some cutlery and plates.

Inuyasha walked forward and sat directly across from Miroku, who was sipping some tea. Somehow he felt as though things were as they should be, that things could simply stay the same and that nothing would matter anymore if he just abandoned everything right now and lived with this delusion.

But as Miroku lowered his cup his eyes caught Inuyasha's and he stopped and smiled.

"Are you ready?" he smiled as he lowered his cup and darted his eyes towards the duck,

Inuyasha's stomach fluttered but him mind kicked in and he smirked in a usual way before bending forward and grabbing the duck greedily as he would have done before anything changed. As usual he received the same punishment and his face hit the ground as Kagome yelled 'SIT!'. But as his face flew towards the ground he turned his head and faced Miroku smiling and grinning with a fierceness, and, for a moment Time ceased to exist.

_. T ime._

_Thank you to everyone who has been with me and read my fanfics all this time. You guys are the greatest support anyone could ask for and the drive behind every scrap of work that I write. 'Trickle" will be premiering soon on and will be the Third installment in the Truths Series. Your reviews are worth every penny and I hope that you will continue to review my work and enjoy it as much as I do. _

_New Fanfiction Site Re-Design coming soon. The site will be updated and upgraded within the month of March, and I will personally try to have the next installment ready to begin by the start of this summer. _

_Thank you everyone._

_CHEERS,_

_P.L.U.R.,_

_Stewie2kill_

"_rave on"_

Dedicated to the one I loved and lost. You presence is still felt, and your lips will never leave. Thank you for your inspiration.

Music

This is the playlist I used for this story.

---"title" Artist (Album)---

1. "Hanyou Inuyasha" Various (Inuyasha OST1)

2. "Everything" Lifehouse (No Name Face)

3. "Dance With The Devil" Breaking Benjamin (Phobia)

4. "Forever" Breaking Benjamin (Saturate)

5. "Summer Skin" Death Cab For Cutie (Plans)

6. "Feel The Silence" Goo Goo Dolls (Let Love In)

7. "Stars Come Out" ATB (Trilogy)

8. "Falls On Me" Fuel (Natural Selection)

9. "Here Is Gone" Goo Goo Dolls (Gutterflower)

Inu-Yasha was created by _Rumiko Takahashi_ and I do not own, nor claim to own Inuyasha nor any of its affiliated characters in any way, shape, size, or form. Inu-Yasha is Copyright its respected license holders and corporations.

Special Thanks

-Thanks to Rumiko Takahashi for the anime that I thoroughly enjoy watching time and time again.

-Thanks to MacX & Lara Bee for Writing "Layers", a fanfic that inspired me to change the way I look at love and has fueled my drive to convey my feelings through writing as well.

-Thanks to everyone else. You make this all happen for me.

Stewie2kill

"rave on"


End file.
